1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pill splitting devices and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated pill splitter with magnifying glass for accurately splitting a pill in a convenient, safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pill splitting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pill splitting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pill splitting devices and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,475; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,806; U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,067; U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,746; and Foreign Patent No. EP 0 382 452 A1 and EP 0 085 325 A1.
In these respects, the illuminated pill splitter with magnifying glass according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately splitting a pill in a convenient, safe manner.